Forum:Next Roleplay
Here, you can nominate your ideas for roleplays. The winning idea will be used for the next RP. Rulez #You can't vote twice. #You can change your vote. #All votes, 'not nominations, '''will be cleared after a winning idea is declared. #You can nominate once. When your idea is declared a winner, then you may nominate ''another idea. #You MUST put your sig at the end of your nominaion. for nomination, all nominations MUST be heading 3 For #If you like it, put your sig here. Comments *MUST be bullets. Nominations A Change of Mind The team accidentally releases an evil wizard, Morgan, from an Camelot artifact. She switches the bodies of the heroes and runs away. Now the team must adjust to their new bodies and powers to stop Morgan from finding excalibur and becoming ruler of the world. For # Comments * Dragons can be Buzzkills The team meets Buzzkill and they need him because there's a villain who wants to take over the world and he wants something Buzzkill has, so Buzzkill comes with the team to save the earth anyways (half because there will be no drugs), but he gets TOO high and starts doing a lot of crazy and messed up stuff. For # Comments * Comic Books The team is sent inside comic book. Will Ben 10: Omniverse be a total FAIL!? 03:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) For #Only if Alex is the villain, though. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR, Mr. D 00:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Will the villain be Alex from the video game and TV show RPs? Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR 04:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) **THAT WUD B COOL! :D SubZero309 ***IKR? :D --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR 05:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *****if Alex does return though, he wud b pretty more annoyin and id hate 2 c him again cuz he got his butt kicked twice, but it wud b excitin if he DOES make another return :P SubZero309 ******Given the physics of the RPs now, we would technically be meeting Alex for the first time. And I don't think we've met Nami yet. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR 05:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *so, it wud b like a reboot SubZero309 *Basically Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR, Mr. D 05:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *i dunno if thatz a good idea though :/ SubZero309 *That has been what we have been doing the last three RPs. Brian and I had a nice initiation in Seven Heads. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR, Mr. D 05:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *it shudnt b like a reboot, and we shud continue where itz alwayz like in the RPz we do, so an idea of a reboot is totally bad >.< SubZero309 *Our characters met in The Beginning. Put it this way: If any new users come, they'll be totally confused. It's sorta a reboot. Will Ben 10: Omniverse be a total FAIL!? 20:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *Also, wouldn't Alex still be in the MK game? Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif[[Rocketslug|Rocket]], Kyra, 47, Wahoo, Rodney, Mrs. Leake, Q, MR, Mr. D 15:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) *no, he wudnt and since we r doin a reboot, i also plan on rebootin his whole past, makin him miserable...and now that ive thought of it, it kinda wud b a good idea of doin a reboot SubZero309 Power Down The heroes get drained of their powers by Hades. DINOSAURSSHALLRULEYOWORLD 06:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) For # Comments *